


picking up the pieces of the mess we made

by youreinlove



Category: Fashion Model RPF, Real Person Fiction, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, POV Second Person, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreinlove/pseuds/youreinlove
Summary: With your tour finally finished, you feel like now would be a nice time to get away and hide again.But then Karlie Kloss shows up to your door on a cold and rainy winter night.(or, how Taylor and Karlie find their way back to each other)
Relationships: Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift
Comments: 15
Kudos: 115





	1. this night is sparkling, don't you let it go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor enjoys a night after her tour wraps but runs into an old friend.

The skyscrapers of New York City pass by like a blur, like she’s driving fast in a Maserati on the highway without a care in the world. But she’s in the back of a cab, passing her old apartment on Cornelia Street, to her new apartment with the love of her life. The love of her life. 

Karlie Kloss has always loved freely and deeply.

She’s learned in the past twenty-six years that about herself. That she has a tendency to fall fast. Headfirst in a free fall or something like that. She’s not the best with words, but who can blame her. ‘Just married’ bliss is a perfect excuse to be incoherent.

It had been a good idea at the time, to have a surprise wedding in the middle of October, but the reality of coming back to work had set in immediately after the ceremony, when Josh excused himself to answer a quick phone call. Karlie was left stranded on the dance floor—how romantic—to entertain their now shared family before she had received her own phone call too, one confirming her red-eye flight for a shoot somewhere in across the world in the next few days. 

Life after their wedding had seemed more hectic, too many things happening too quickly. But it didn’t matter that Josh had to stay longer at the office, or that she would jet set off to Europe on weekends. They’d manage six years together and waiting a few months for their honeymoon when their schedules eventually lined up wasn’t a big deal to her.

If anything, Karlie is more excited about having most of December and January off work to spend with Josh. And now here she is, on a rainy and cold winter night, anxious to get inside.

Her flight from Milan had arrived earlier than expected, meaning she’d arrived in New York during an ungodly hour. But despite being way past midnight, she’s amped up and ready to come home and relax. The cab stops outside of her apartment and she exits quickly, shoving a wad of cash at the driver, before hefting her luggage out of the trunk. 

Karlie makes quick work of entering the building, avoiding the rain, and hurrying to the elevator. As she waits for the elevator taking her up, she thinks about texting Josh or calling him. But she doubts he’s still awake at this hour, he’d mentioned earlier about working late at the office again, and her surprise can probably wait until the morning.

When the elevator dings, she walks out into the penthouse and sets her luggage by the door, kicking off her heels and hanging her coat over their couch. The light is still on in the kitchen and when she checks, there’s an open bottle of wine on the counter and there are dirty dishes in the sink.

“Josh?” She calls out.

The apartment is silent, so she heads to the bedroom, ready to maybe surprise Josh before getting in a bit more sleep. The lights flicker on and Josh is there, already in bed and snoring. There’s a flash of blonde hair lying next to Josh, tangled in the sheets. Her heart lurches and her stomach bottoms out.

“What the fuck?” Karlie yells. Everything has gone black and white, and there’s a sinking feeling eating a hole through her.

She picks up the first thing her hand lands on and she throws it across the room. Glass shatters against the wall and her anger begins to fade as the rest of her brain catches up. Tears prick at her eyes and it feels like the past six years she’s had are burning up right in front of her.

Josh scrambles awake at the commotion and his eyes widen in panic when he sees her. The girl next to him stirs but doesn’t wake, instead, pulling at him as he tries to sit up. 

“Karlie—” He’s barely even awake, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and Karlie knows she’s not thinking straight, coming home to this, so she turns and runs before the tears fall. She won’t let him see her like this.

That seems to spur him to move and Karlie hears him yell as he talks to whatever girl was in his bed. She slips her heels on as fast as she can and grabs her purse before heading to the elevator. 

She doesn’t even think. The yelling gets louder as the elevator doors close and she’s sure Josh is calling after her but the only thing on her mind is to run and hide. 

And that’s how she ends up in the pouring rain on the streets of New York.

-

There’s a knock on the door, hurried and insistent. Normally, you’d let your security guards handle it, but the noise has already woken up the cats. Olivia in particular jumps on the bed pawing at your face, so you shake off the tiredness and make your way to the door.

It’s one of the first nights that you have been in one place since touring ended. Just about a week ago, you were in Japan singing to a crowd of thousands but now it’s close to two am and everything’s quiet. 

You make your way down the stairs and when you open the door, Karlie Kloss is standing in the rain.

“—I’m so sorry, I just didn’t know where to go, I just walked out and now I’m here and—”

“Karlie?” The supermodel jolts and cuts herself off. All you can do is stare. Karlie looks practically the same, as far as you can tell. The same towering giraffe, but more like a bedraggled cat drowning in the rain. 

“Taylor—” Her voice catches in her throat, and the way she says your name, makes you stop for a second. She’s holding heels in one hand, without a jacket, and there are tears streaming down her face already. 

Your heart is racing but that doesn’t stop you from lurching forward and pulling her in a hug. It’s early in the morning, your apartment's probably a mess, but you usher her in quickly anyways.

“Do you want me to call anyone?” You whisper.

Karlie shakes her head, her lip pressed tightly, and you can see she’s trying to hold back more tears. 

“Have something to eat, okay. I have some leftovers, but I don’t know if it’s kosher—” A sob racks her body and you stop talking, immediately. You shouldn’t have known that, because she never told you and— 

You turn around and head straight for your closet, grabbing towels and some clothes, before heading back toward your foyer. She’s sobbing quietly, her shoulders shaking, and you resist the urge to pull her in again and instead hand her a towel. The cats have come down to see the noise and recognize her immediately, moving to rub up against her leg. They follow as you lead her towards one of the guest rooms and hand her a new set of clothes—ones the paparazzi have never caught you in, just in case. 

Karlie doesn’t react, but her sobs have subsided, and you recognize the numbness in her eyes. She holds the towel around her gingerly, she doesn’t make a move towards the clothes. It takes you a few moments staring at her until you decide to throw away every doubt you might have, and you get on your knees to take off her pants. She stares off quietly, tears silently rolling down her cheeks, as you continue to undress her.

Once you’re done, you take her wet clothes and head to your laundry room to put them in the dryer. You swing by your closet and grab another towel and by the time you get back to the guest room, Karlie’s in the middle of pulling on the shirt, sniffling as she struggles.

Her hair is still wet, and it needs to be dried. It doesn’t take much to convince her to stand, and you sit her on the toilet while you blow dry her hair. You usher her back into the guest room, and you chance a look at the clock as you slowly tuck her in. Three am. 

You should go back to your room, go back to sleep and let Karlie be. She’s stopped crying now and she needs space, but you want to stay. 

“Stay.” She says, and it’s like she’s read your mind. You don’t hesitate to crawl in next to her, wrapping a comforting arm around you. She latches onto you and buries her head on your shoulder, and for a moment you think she might start crying again. 

So, you do what you do best. You use your words. You tell her about the tour, about the screaming fans and how much they mean to you. How you met so many fans in amazing costumes. You talk about how a couple proposed in front of you and the fact that they had met because of your music had almost brought tears to your eyes. You talk as much as you can until your voice goes hoarse, and in the end, you talk about how much it means that they stayed. 

(You don't mention how you wish she had stayed.) 

Hours later, it's close to sunrise and you can’t tell if Karlie’s awake or not. She stopped sniffling a while ago and her breathing evened as you retold your mid-air mishap in Philadelphia. You’ve run out of things to say, things that don’t verge over this weird line between the both of you that’s been there for the past four years, but you’re compelled to cross that line.

"I broke it off with Joe," You whisper. "It's not public yet…” You trail off. You know she won’t hear it; she probably won’t remember it when she wakes up, but you something in you wants to keep talking. 

“We grew apart, and then it just wasn't the same. I know it's not the same thing, but I get what it's like, to lose someone that close, your best friend even.” You take a sharp breath, unsure. These aren’t all the words you want to say because once upon a time, she betrayed you too. 

“I'm here if you need me." 

You wake up first, at five thirty on the dot, and you muster the courage to disentangle yourself from her. You can’t really call it courage because leaving her is the most cowardly thing you’ve ever done. You leave the room, without looking back. 

-

“Where will you stay?”

Karlie hasn’t spoken much about what happened last night, but when you’d woken up that morning to her pacing in the kitchen like a ghost, muttering to herself about this and that, you had sat her down and she’d silently explained while you tried to make coffee.

“I can’t go home now, it’s almost Christmas and I just got married but I have to go back and settle this with Josh and it’s all just—” She sighs, her breath shaky, and you know she’s holding back tears again. 

“No,” You cut her off, “Karlie, take a few days. Stay here, I can leave. Just, don’t go back there.” 

“It’s your house, Taylor,” Karlie protests, “I should’ve stayed and talked to him and now—” She sobs again, more frustration than sadness and you step closer to her, unsure whether to touch her. She leans towards you, your shoulders brushing, and you wrap an arm around her tightly. 

It’s awkward after that. Once the tears are dried and both of you are well rested, you avoid each other, not knowing the right words to say. You haven’t been close in a few years. Karlie’s visit to Nashville had coincided with her bachelorette party so they’d gone to your concert and got together after, but there hadn’t been enough time to really catch up. 

Now that you both happen to have so much free time, it’s hard to pick up where you left off when you can’t really remember what it was like before. 

Your early twenties were euphoria with Karlie in the center of it but now, both of you are older and so much has happened since. You know Karlie needs space, and you’re not exactly keen on talking to her about Josh at this moment without letting something slip in anger, so you linger in hallways waiting for a tell-tale meow.

Because after four years, Meredith and Olivia still love her.

But even avoiding her gets you restless though, and you can’t really write songs, so you spend some time in the kitchen looking up recipes for a kosher lunch. 

“You don’t have to,” Karlie says from behind you. 

You startle and the flour in your hands fly around in a cloud, making a mess out of everything. Karlie hides a chuckle behind her hand as she walks around the island towards you. 

“I know but I wanted to, and I wasn’t sure—” You try to explain yourself. 

“It’s okay,” She says softly, “We can just order something, maybe eat some ice cream later?”

You see the offer as an olive branch and accept it with a reassuring smile.

You spend that afternoon in your kitchen—you on the island counter, her sitting on the counter across from you—laughing over Chinese takeout. When Meredith wanders in pawing at your ankles, Olivia bolts in and tackles her down. Karlie bursts into giggles that turns into a full-blown laugh when you toss bits of food at them.

You never noticed how much you missed her laugh. 

You don’t really start _talking_ until the third day of her stay. Sure, you’re talking again, laughing really, but you haven’t really had deep conversations in between binging Grey’s and Friends. 

Karlie’s working out in the guest room, you know because you can hear her workout music, so you take the moment you have and drift towards the music room. Sitting on the piano bench feels like coming back home and before you realize, you’re playing the chords to a song that hasn’t been written yet. 

“You know.... you never called me back?” Karlie’s voice echoes into the room and you freeze. Your fingers go still on the keys and it takes everything in you not to turn around. 

“I mean I get it.” She continues, “I did something bad…” You roll your eyes at the pun, “and I know that any apology isn't good enough, but I want to try. I betrayed your trust and you deserve to shove me away; you didn’t have to-to do all this.” 

You want to say something. But the words catch in your throat.

“You’re trying now with everything that’s going on with me. I want what we had before…” She trails off. “So, I’m sorry, Taylor. I’m so sorry.”

You can hear the hope in her voice, tinged with sadness and regret. There's nothing you can think of to say that isn't _I've already forgiven you_ , or _I love you_. So, you say nothing, and she walks away, her footsteps echoing like a drum.

-

When you finally released reputation for the world to hear two years ago, it really had been about finding love through all the noise. Through a rough couple of years in the media’s spotlight, you’d anticipated it to be Joe. He had stayed, at least for a while. You had even entertained the idea of settling down and letting that happiness and love feel real. He was nice and kind and he was a good man. 

It’d been different living in the privacy of your relationship. You had this encapsulated space just for the both of you, where you could stay happy. It started slowly at first, but after just a handful of months, you stopped finding happiness in the hiding. And it felt like you were twenty-five again. 

So, you pulled away, which wasn’t hard because of your touring schedule and his own filming schedule. Daily calls and messages turned into one call every few days. You left him on read after he brought up London and moving in together. And it became easier to leave him behind, just a stray thought in the back of your mind. Because the fans are your true love, you’ve come to realize. They’re the ones that really stayed through it all. 

He comes to a show just before your one-year anniversary. He texts you ahead and you reply and make sure security knows and it’s all just logistics. When you see him backstage holding a bouquet of daisies, you don’t feel that rush in your chest—that electricity you feel when you strum the first chords to a surprise song and the crowd scream back the words—and you know. And maybe he does too.

Because one day you’re together and then you’re just… not.

Tree takes the news well, she doesn’t complain or nitpick about how you want to keep everything quiet, and she does her job. (Maybe a little too well, since Joe recently texted her an article about their “wedding”.) 

And life moves on.

You finish the tour like a champ and then you make sure to promote Joe’s newest movie, like a good, kind friend would. Joe is kind enough to play boyfriend as long as you need because he understands, and you can’t believe you lucked out on such an amiable ex. 

You didn’t want him to be another name that the media slaughters on sight, talking about how you tasted him, chewed him up, and spit him out. So, you planned for the breakup to go public in the new year, just after his movie and once you finished your tour. With your tour finally finished, you feel like now would be a nice time to get away and hide again.

But then Karlie Kloss shows up to your door on a cold and rainy winter night. 


	2. the moment i knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karlie and Taylor settle into a routine and find that they fit in together despite the tension.

Living with Taylor is like a breath of fresh air. It’s different from before, when all they could do together was hide away inside, the anxiety eating away at their plans. Taylor’s different now, Karlie can sense that a lot of things have changed over the years. But the things that remain the same—the way Taylor still talks to her cats when she thinks no one is watching, how Taylor’s nose scrunches when she’s smiling—it stirs this warm feeling in her chest. 

She’s missed her best friend. 

Which is why it’s important for her to sneak out of the apartment. Right now.

Karlie has been living with Taylor for four days now and December 13 is looming over her head. She knows she’s not obligated to get her anything, Taylor hasn’t even mentioned anything about her plans for her birthday, but Karlie wants to. No, she really needs to.

A part of her is also getting a little stir crazy. They’ve been letting security grab groceries and takeout while they’ve binged Netflix and Karlie has worked out in one of Taylor’s spare rooms instead of going out to a gym since she’s moved in indefinitely. 

Taylor left for a meeting with Tree earlier in the morning, so Karlie is taking the opportunity now to leave and pick up something before Taylor gets back. 

She scribbles a note about a morning run for if Taylor gets back before she does and gets dressed in workout gear quickly. Security ushers her out the back way, waving her off with amused grins, and then she’s racing against the clock.

When Karlie comes back, Taylor’s at the door, eyes looking crazy. Taylor seems like she’s moving to hug her or grab and shake her, but instead she moves from the door and lets Karlie in. There’s some tenseness in her shoulders and she’s holding a spatula, so Karlie turns back to her as they make their way into the kitchen.

“Where’s the fire?” She quirks an eyebrow. 

“Where did you run off to?” Taylor asks, “I was worried.” 

“I left a note,” Karlie starts, “I decided to go out on a run…?” It comes out weak and Karlie feels like she might crack under Taylor’s stare. The Tiffany box still tucked away in her little fanny pack suddenly feels a ton of bricks. 

Taylor looks like she wants to say something but instead she sighs and points her spatula at Karlie before turning to the stove. Karlie breathes a quiet sigh of relief once she turns around. 

“So what are you doing for your birthday?” Karlie decides to ask. “Any fun gifts or parties?” Karlie adds, hoping the nervousness doesn’t bleed through her voice. Taylor hums in acknowledgement, stirring whatever’s in the pan before answering casually. 

“Honestly, we could just stay in and have dinner. That would be perfect - a quiet night in with you. Right?” 

Karlie’s breath hitches and it shouldn’t affect her this way, the thought of staying in with Taylor but it does for some reason. A part of her feels bad about being the reason for staying in, but Taylor did say it would be a perfect night. She hears her say something again about a movie and she responds in kind, the perfect night with Taylor echoing in her mind.

-

Karlie seems a bit nervous around you, and you would be hurt since it is your birthday, but things are still on the mend. When you mention over lunch that staying in and just dinner between the both of you is the perfect birthday gift, it only seems to make her more nervous.

“But we’re watching Love, Actually, since it _is_ my birthday. ” You say with a cheeky smile.

You wait for Karlie to argue with you, like she usually does when you try to rewatch it with her, but she shakes her head with a small smile.

“If that’s what you want, Taylor.” She acquiesces distractedly with a shrug. 

You narrow your eyes at her, concerned, but you decide not to press, instead turning to look for the remote. You queue Love, Actually on Netflix before plopping down next to Karlie, who is smothered by your cats. 

You keep your eyes on the screen even as Karlie stretches and shifts closer to you. You can feel her eyes on you and you don’t know why it makes your heart race.

(You actually really do.) 

She shifts even closer to you, her feet pressed to your thighs, and you quickly switch your attention to the tv screen. You do your best to absorb every scene flashing before your eyes that you don’t hear her whisper your name. 

“Taylor.” Karlie’s staring at you and you don’t know why. 

“Um, yes?” You smile at her but once you meet her eyes, you’re trapped in her gaze and her face is so expressive at this moment, filled with a touch of sadness. Your confusion must show, because she shakes her head and turns away.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” You ask. You sit up and move forward, pausing the movie to give her your full attention. You try to go over anything that could’ve happened today - what if someone had spotted her leaving and hassled her, paparazzi asking about Josh, or even Josh calling, but instead that’s not what falls from her lips.

“I’m sorry.” She whispers, her face in her hands. “I’m—”

It dawns on you, what she’s apologizing for and you cut her off. She’s apologized every time since you’ve taken her in, but you realize now exactly what she’s trying to apologize for. You’re shaking your head and reaching for her hands.

“Taylor, c’mon.”

“No, you.” You tug at her hands and she stares up at you, green eyes glistening. “What you did was shitty and you’ve apologized for it, you have been for awhile now, actually. I’ve forgiven you, Karlie, but I think you need to forgive yourself too.” 

You wipe the tears from her face and when she tries to speak again, you shush her. “That’s what I want for my birthday, Karlie. Let’s move on, start fresh again.” 

She frowns, so you poke at her thigh. “I’m being serious, y’know. I didn’t even write a song about you.” It’s a lie, one she doesn’t know, but you can live with her not knowing that.

Karlie lets out a wet laugh at that and you smile at her. “Well if that’s what you want, then maybe I should return what I got you.” She says. Your hands drop from her face and you give her a look.

“Karlie, you didn’t have to get me anything.”

She ignores you and stands from your cocoon of warmth, the cats meowing in protest, and she comes back bearing a fanny pack. Opening it, she pulls out a blue box from Tiffany’s and your heart jumps to your throat.

“People keep talking about your necklaces so I got you a bracelet instead,” Karlie sends you a small smile as you open it.

You smile widely at her, touched. She’s perceptive even if you’ve grown apart and even after everything. It makes her being back in your life feel wonderful again. That’s why you don’t hesitate when you pull her down for a hug. 

Karlie yelps in surprise at the force of your hug but squeezes you back and suddenly, you’re both lying on the couch, snuggling and watching your favorite movie.

It’s the best birthday you’ve had in awhile.

-

You came to terms with your feelings about Karlie far too late to do anything about it. A part of you is glad that you never realized. That you never had a chance because you didn't notice and you didn't recognize that feeling. When you first met in 2013, those butterflies in your stomach had been because of her. But you never realized. And thinking back is painful now.

Really, tt wasn’t until all you could think about was how tall and handsome she looked walking down a runway. And her intense gaze, those green eyes haunted you even when she was away. It wasn’t until all you could see in your place was her—her clothes on the couch and in your room, her perfume in the air. It wasn’t until Big Sur, where you felt the free. And all you could do was write love song after love song, just for her. 

You fell in love with her and you still loved her even when she hurt you. That night she had come to your apartment, tears in her eyes and apologies at the ready. You’d both had your biggest fight that night and she’d apologized over and over, begging for some kind of punishment. Any kind of acknowledgement.

The things you said that night. The things you both said. You know you have to actually talk about it eventually, that bottling this up and setting it aside only lets it fester. But it's so much easier to forget and to enjoy being near Karlie again. It's hard to deny that you've really been missing her now that she's constantly with you.

-

Karlie casts a longing glance to Taylor on her left. She’s dressed down in a tan sweater and boots, her foot tapping away at excitement as she handles a phone call with Tree. The holidays are coming, and they’re coming quickly, and that means that Taylor’s movie is too. 

Karlie is excited for her, she knows Taylor will do amazing and put her heart into it, and honestly, she hopes Taylor will have fun. But it’s a bit bittersweet, considering this will be the last time she sees Taylor until New Year’s.

They’ve come up with a game plan for the days they’ll be away with their families. Karlie’s got the apartment to herself (and the cats) for a few days while Taylor flies off to London. They just miss each other with their flights heading home but it’s fine. 

If anything, Karlie’s almost glad that she doesn’t have to spend Christmas with Taylor. It feels too fast, like they’ve just become friends again. She wants to say something when Taylor taps her thigh. 

“...send me the flight details again and let me know when you land. I’ll see you there, thanks.” 

“That sounds fun,” Karlie comments. Taylor rolls her eyes and nudges her shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it,” She brushes off. “What you should worry about is what you feed Mere and Dibbles. Please don’t forget to feed them.”

Karlie does her best to look affronted but Taylor pushes on. “If you need more groceries, just ask security, there’s another team coming around and please don’t hesitate to ask them to...y’know.”

“Yes, Taylor. I’ll be fine, I’ve house sat before.”

“Oh–” Before Taylor can finish, they’re driving onto the private hangar and Taylor’s driver is slowing. The window rolls down and he’s confirming something with staff and Taylor’s turned her attention to them too.

Karlie wants to say she’s not overwhelmed but the sudden realization that, ‘yeah, Taylor’s life is still hectic like before’ hits her like a truck. It’s just a drive to the airport, but it’s also to her private hangar so paparazzi and stalkers don’t harass her. Taylor’s out the door now speaking to the pilot and she stares after her, unsure what to do.

“Before I forget–” Taylor’s in the car again and she’s putting something in her hands. “I had a key made for you, just in case. I wasn’t sure if you still had yours from before but regardless.”

“T-thanks, I–”

“Be careful by the way. Please be careful. And don’t try to trim the girls’ nails.”

That snaps her out of her trance and Karlie lets out a laugh, maybe too loudly.

“Don’t worry, I’m definitely not trying that again.”

“I’ll see you for New Year’s. Have a Merry Swiftmas, Karlie.”

“You too, Tay.” 

She watches from the window as Taylor boards the plane and even waves at her with a big smile, even though the SUV has tinted windows. They stay parked as the staff continues loading her luggage and Karlie stays quiet. Once everything’s unloaded, the driver pulls out of the hangar and parks on a shoulder.

“Where to, Ms. Kloss?” 

“Josh Kushner’s apartment.”


	3. come back, be here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Karlie spend with Christmas apart. They run into familiar faces.

Filming Cats is the best experience you could ever ask for. You’ve been on set for a few days meeting the rest of the cast and crew and you’re having the time of your life. It’s amazing watching all these entertainers from different corners of entertainment come together for such a massive project. The sets are surreal in their largeness. You’ve always felt tall, towering over so many people even without heels on. But now the set (and Karlie) are the only things that seem to make you feel so small.

Karlie. 

She hasn’t called since you touched down and rushed through customs but she’s texted a few times. You wonder if she’s missing you like you’re missing her. 

She’s in New York for the holidays. Karlie had mentioned something about dinner with the Kushners. She didn't seem happy about it, in fact, she was edging the line of complaining, but she hadn’t elaborated any more. 

You can’t wait to leave, as bad as that sounds. Christmas with your parents is something you’re excited about but even more, you can’t wait to see Karlie. The SUV pulling around interrupts your thoughts and you get in without a word, grateful to be out of the cold.

You spend the drive going over the rest of your stay in England, going over how long you’ll have until your flight and keeping Karlie out of your mind. It’s a long drive to High Gate and you get lost thinking about lyrics, only jarred when your driver pulls to the curb near the pub. 

You give a quick thank you and wait as security steps out. They usher you quickly into the restaurant and you settle into a booth in the far corner, away from prying eyes. Your eyes glance over the menu, waiting and you take note of where your security stands.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Joe slides in and deposits his hat and glasses on the corner of the table. He has a grin on his face, cheery despite the weather and he looks good.

“It’s fine, Joe. How are you?”

“I’m stellar. You alright? How’s your movie going?” 

“It’s great but I think I should ask you about that.” He laughs. “I’m having fun. It’s not as different as performing live but it’s definitely a challenge.”

“I hear you. I’m sure you’ll do fantastic. You always do.”

“Thank you for saying that.” You don’t know what else to say, you haven’t really told anyone else about Karlie and everything about your life right now seems like it’s about Karlie.

The waitress comes around as if the lull in conversation was noticed and asks for your order. You see the moment she recognizes you pass on on her face. Joe speaks up, however, and orders for both of you.

“Just a couple of pints and some fish and chips, darling.” Joe smiles at the server and she nods before disappearing, her eyes still wide in shock. You stare at him in wonder, how he seems to know what exactly to say.

“What, did you want a cuppa? I reckon she’ll come around and we can order some if you’d like.” 

“No, it’s not that. I—It’s just really nice to see you, Joe.” He grins at you then and says the same.

The food comes around quickly. You order a tea and something more filling the second time around. Catching up with Joe is great, you hear more about his latest movie and how his parents are and it’s easy to fall into place, talking about everything except the most pressing thing on your mind. It’s only when you’re having dessert does everything seem to crash.

“So, what’s the deal with you and Karlie?” Joe says after a lull in conversation. 

“Uh.” You freeze, taking a sip from your pint. You didn't think he knew much about that. “What do you mean?”

Joe raises his eyebrows at you. “I thought she was married to that Kushner fellow. She’s been spotted at your apartment lately, ain’t she? Is she doin’ alright?”

You freeze, biting on your lip and trying to think of an answer. Most of what you do is noticed, but you didn’t think anyone would catch Karlie sneaking out of the gates, with how little she’s been outside. You could downplay it, talk about reconnecting as friends, but your reaction now is already telling. If you would’ve told anyone, it would’ve been him first. Because you’re still technically dating, at least according to the media. And because he was there when everything first went to shit.

“She’s fine, just going through uh—a rough patch.” is what you come up with, but it sounds weak. “I don’t really know if I can say much.”

Joe nods, a look passes across his face. “Sorry to hear about that. She’s a tough gal though, and she’s got you after all…” He trails off. The realization that dawns on his face makes you wince.

“Joe...” You start, “I don’t—if talking about this hurts then I wouldn’t want to—”

“No, no, I’m fine,” He reassures you. “You know I love you, Taylor. But you deserve to be happy too.” The look on his face is sincere and everything about that feeling—being happy—rams into you, full force. 

You don’t know what else to say, shattered by the tiniest bit of realization. Joe seems to understand. He reaches across the table for your hand. 

“Tell your parents I said hello.” Joe says after a bit.

“I will, thank you.” 

“I’ll see you around then?” He smiles at you.

You shrug and muster a smile, still wrapped up in your thoughts.

“Good bye, Taylor.” A soft squeeze on your hand and he’s gone. And somehow, your heart doesn’t ache.

-

The flight down to Nashville gives you time to think about what Joe said. You’re analyzing every interaction you’ve had with Karlie since last month and it all hits you like a train. You go through the motions of getting off the plane and going home with Karlie on your mind once more. 

You can’t remember the last time you visited your parents but it seems like everytime you come by, things keep changing. For you and for the estate, as evident by the Christmas lights decked out on the porch.

“Hi darling.”

“Hi mom,” You wrap your arms around her and the smile on your face before you know it. Kitty follows behind her, tail wagging in excitement and you don’t have it in you to tell her off. You’re excited too. Being home with your family, everything seems to melt away. 

“Austin is already here so you can go tell your security to go ahead and settle in,” Andrea says when you pull away. She smiles back at you. “Now let’s go have some dinner.”

-

You settle into the living room content after a homemade dinner and in the warmth of everything. Kitty sits at your mother’s feet and you gingerly pet her, avoiding the drool. She hands you a glass of wine.

“How is everything?” She starts.

“Good,” You interject, maybe too quickly. “I’m doing great. The tour’s wrapped and I’ve been in the studio for a bit, writing and recording. Everything’s great.”

“And how are they really?” Andrea smiles at you patiently. You shake your head and laugh.

“I’m great, mom,” You start to answer but she gives you a look. “I—okay.” You sigh. You’ve thought about approaching her with how things have ended with Joe, and now with Karlie, but you just haven’t had the time to with everything going on.

Andrea sips at her tea, waiting for you. Your mind is still grappling for the right words to say when your phone buzzes. You grab it instinctively, wondering if it’s another text from Tree.

‘Merry Swiftmas from your girls xoxo -Karlie’

There’s a selfie attached of Karlie with Olivia sitting on her chest, Meredith perched above her on the pillows. It’s adorable and also unfair how Karlie can manage to snag such a great photo. You tap on the photo, zooming in.

“Is that Joe, dear?” Andrea asks. “Do tell him to come around next time, it’s been awhile since we’ve seen him.”

“I don’t think there’ll be a next time mom,” You mumble, focusing on Karlie’s smile. You smile too, thinking about how long it must have taken her.

“Oh?” 

“I just, I mean he’s busy right now. With filming.” You save the photo before locking your phone quickly and reaching for the wine.

You sip slowly on your wine, cringing at how bad it all sounds. When did you get so bad at lying. You make sure to stare away from her, determined to calm yourself down and to gather your thoughts.

Andrea sighs and sips her tea as well. You know she wants to prod, and a part of you also wants her to. But everything about Joe and about Karlie is so stressful and you’re still processing everything now that Joe’s said something.

“We make time, though.” You tack on after a beat, “But I guess I’m busy too. With my new album…” You trail off.

“A new album?” Andrea takes the hint and the relief spreads quickly. You fall back into easy conversation, talking about vague ideas about TS7 as the fans call it. You steer away from talking the lyrics and the who and how and you talk about the fans because your love for them comes naturally, there’s no lying and there’s nothing to avoid.

Nine rolls around quickly and good nights are said before you’re climbing into the guest bedroom, ready for Christmas morning. You can’t think of a better way to spend Christmas.

(Or, maybe you could.)

  
  


-

Karlie gets ready at Taylor’s apartment. If anything, it’s her last act of defiance: refusing to spend any more time with Josh and only conceding to play pretend for one last dinner. She had refused dinner with Josh on Hanukkah content with spending alone time knowing and dreading the family dinner before Christmas.

She arrives at Josh’s apartment, leveling him with a cold gaze and he doesn’t question anything as security begins packing her things. They leave for dinner and she reassures the security team she’ll be fine.

The entire ride is silent, tension hanging in the air. She wants to check her phone but she knows he’ll ask, or even say something to try and fix things. But Karlie’s made up her mind, she doesn’t want him back. Not after everything.

“Karlie—” He starts, once the car is parked. 

“Josh, not now.” She turns to face him. “I’m doing this one last thing for me and then I never want to see you or your family again.” She wishes Taylor could see her, channeling her flair for dramatics. 

Josh sighs as if he’s about to say something again but Karlie doesn’t wait for him and steps out of the car before he can. Inside, Josh’s parents greet her with fake smiles and Karlie barely holds the disgust as she greets Ivanka.

Josh and his family gather together and she doesn’t have the heart or the desire to entertain anyone, her mind wandering to the empty apartment in Tribeca calling her name. Instead, she stands by Josh and simply lets him talk. The first flute of champagne goes down quickly as more relatives try to approach her.

After an excruciating and mostly one-sided conversation with Jared, dinner is served. She’s sitting next to Josh and not across Jared, which is something she is at least thankful for. As dinner is served, she eats quietly, chiming in sporadically but otherwise muted. 

In between courses, she pulls her phone and sends Taylor a selfie with her cats, hoping Taylor finds it as adorable as she does. She can feel Josh’s eyes on her and she schools her expression to avoid suspicion.

As dinner wraps up, Karlie excuses herself to make a call to her parents. She wishes them a quick Merry Christmas via the family group chat before dialing Taylor’s number. Taylor picks up on the third ring.

“Hello?” Taylor’s voice is muffled and Karlie’s gnaws on her lip.

“Hey, sorry did I wake you?” Karlie asks, worried as Taylor yawns through the receiver.

“No, I’m fine,” She yawns again, “Just can’t quite seem to fall asleep, really.”

“Too excited for Santa?” She teases and Taylor huffs.

“Har, har, har. See if I give you your gift when I come back.” 

“A gift?” Karlie tries not to sound too excited. “You didn’t have to, Taylor.” 

“I wanted to, what with everything you’re going through…. How are things?”

“Difficult is one word to describe it. I just—I don’t even know anymore.”

A beat. Karlie listens patiently as Taylor breathes through the phone. She’s almost tempted to ask if she’s fallen asleep when Taylor finally answers.

“You know that’s okay, too, right? A lot of things are happening, but you still deserve to be happy in the end….”

Karlie’s breath hitches at the thought. Happiness, after all this crushing heartbreak. The thought seems so far away, but there’s something in her soul that says it’s nothing too far from her. Something that says that it’s not completely out of reach. 

“Thank you, Taylor.”

“Of course. If you need me, I’ll be here for you, okay?”

That thought reminds her of living with Taylor, baking cookies, playing with the cats. Waking up next to Taylor in the morning and Karlie stills. After a few moments of silence, she sighs.

“I—Merry Christmas, Taylor.”

“Merry Christmas, Karlie.”


	4. new year's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Karlie spend New Year's Eve together, leading to New Year's Day and a few revelations.

For the first time in your life, you regret having a life so planned to a tee because planning a spontaneous party has made you the most stressed you’ve ever been in your life. Maybe. 

The invites were sent out earlier in the morning and guests should be arriving any minute. You didn't bother about RSVPs since Rhode Island _is_ a bit out of the way. But you’re still stressed about the food, who will or won’t come, and the fireworks. You don’t really know why you’re this stressed out. It’s your closest friends. And Karlie, of course.

Karlie. 

She had phoned earlier after landing in Rhode Island and she seemed a bit off. You’d sent security to collect her despite wanting to be there to pick her up and when she’d arrived, you’d been on the phone with a caterer. She’s been lounging in your house now for a few hours entertaining the cats while you’ve been in kitchen baking.

“If I had known you did a Halloween themed New Year’s Party, I might not have come.” Karlie announces as she enters the kitchen, a bottle of champagne in her hand.

There’s cookies on the counter and you already know what’s going to happen when she sets the bottle down on the counter. Her hand reaches out but you get there first, slapping it away.

“Ow!” Karlie yelps and you ignore the look Karlie gives you while she rubs her injured hand.

“No!” You give her your best glare. “These are for later, when everyone else gets here.” 

“Alright, fine.” She hip chucks you out of the way. “I don’t have a costume and that’s fine, right? I can just help set it up now, if you want?” 

Your house is decked out in decorations—has been for a couple hours now—and you’ve ordered copious amounts of food that you’ve perfectly timed to arrive in intervals before, during, and after midnight. The cats are safely tucked away in your master bathroom, just in case someone wanders in. There’s booze around somewhere—you know for sure there’s champagne and red wine in the fridge and of course, Karlie’s bottle of Chardonnay —and you’re already changed in your costume.

“No, you need a costume!” You insist.

Karlie narrows her eyes skeptically but you stand your ground. “I had a theme, y’know? Forget that now, just look in my closet and find something costume-y.”

Karlie looks like she wants to protest and you’re quick to shove a cookie in her mouth. She looks affronted but you simply wave at her. “Go!” 

She ambles away and you wait for the light ‘thumps’ up the staircase before you let out a breath. She makes you feel so much, your blood sings in anticipation of her, but you know you can’t say anything. You can’t jeopardize this friendship you’ve repaired. Especially with what’s going on with Josh.

Karlie’s mood has certainly lifted since your last phone call over Christmas and you hope it has more to do with seeing you than what’s been going on with Josh. You busy yourself with plating the cookies before heading upstairs to grab your costume. 

Once you’re dressed, you notify security to open the gates and you make a couple finishing touches to your music playlist. Soon enough your guests begin arriving and Karlie still hasn’t come down in costume. You’re itching to go check on her—part of you wants to make sure she stays on theme, the other just wants to ask her about Josh—and you end up at the bottom of the staircase.

“Taylor!” You turn around and Blake is there, a champagne flute in her hand. She lets go of Ryan’s hand and wraps her arms around you, and you stand there a bit frozen, clutching your crab purse. 

“Look at you!” She pulls back and you realize she’s dressed as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. “Where’s your Prince Eric? I hope he’s dressed up at least.”

At that moment, Karlie stumbles down the stairs in her costume. She’s in blue pants, a white button down, and black combat boots. She’s holding a red bandana in her hands, fumbling a bit as she tries to fold it. 

“Hey Tay? I couldn’t find anything, so we’ll just ignore that my shirt is white and say I’m Rosie the—”

“Karlie!” Karlie looks up and her eyes widen in recognition.

“Blake!” Karlie tucks the bandana into her waistband and steps down the remaining stairs. They hug and then Karlie turns to you.

“So? How do I look?” She does a cute little twirl and you swear your heart stops.

“You look great, Karlie.” Blake showers her with praise and Ryan claps indulgently. 

“Tay?” She turns to you, her arms up, and you stare her down. You stare at her, probably for longer than you should, before plucking the bandana from her waist and folding it for her. 

“You’re gonna need this, Rosie.” Karlie smiles and takes it to tie over her head before moving back to your side. An arm haphazardly finds its way around your waist and she squeezes gently.

“So, you guys havin’ a good time?” You ask, smiling at her.

Blake smirks at Taylor before turning to Ryan, and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You having a good time, babe?”

“No pictures and I’ll be a perfect peach.” He grins at her and you can’t help but grin at both of them.

“Pictures! Yes, we totally need pictures!” Karlie jumps excitedly beside you and Ryan groans. 

“Since you’re being such a grumpy cat,” You point a finger at him, “you’ll take the photos.” 

Blake and Karlie laugh as he groans again before dispersing to gather all the other girls in costume on the stairs. You stay by Ryan, adjusting your costume, and as more girls pass through, you’re quick to arrange everyone on the steps. The flash goes off in between as Ryan takes multiple photos, mimicking the paparazzi. Karlie’s the last to enter, dragging in Gigi with her and they race for the center space on the staircase. Gigi gets there first and strikes a pose, taunting her.

“Karlie!” You motion for the space behind you. “C’mon!” 

There’s a bit of finagling in between flashes trying to get her long legs to cooperate, and you just give up in the end, sitting her down on the steps you’re in before climbing on her lap. Karlie’s arm goes immediately around your waist and she interlaces your hands together before propping her head on your shoulder. 

“Is this okay?” She looks up at you with her intense green eyes and the flash goes off. Your mouth is suddenly dry and you look away, licking your lips. 

“Yeah,” Your voice cracks. “It’s great—good. You’re good.” 

There’s commotion as Ryan backs up further when more girls enter the photo and more and more people whip out their phones to get the perfect Insta pic. You flash a smile for each flash and wait as everyone continues to disperse. Ryan hands Karlie her phone and you hear her promise to AirDrop it to everyone. You stand to follow everyone, keeping a hold of Karlie’s hand when you feel a tug.

“Hey,” Karlie says. You turn around in time to see her produce an Instax camera from out of nowhere. “One more, just for us?” 

Everyone’s popping a few more bottles of champagne in the adjacent room and you decide that you can have this moment for the both of you. You nod and she smiles before pulling you down onto her lap again. She extends the camera just above you and you smile with your teeth this time. She snaps the picture and you shift off her lap to wait as the film comes out. 

Gigi and Lily ask for the camera and Karlie hands it to them with a smile. You’re still holding the polaroid waiting for it to cool and Karlie’s fidgeting with her bandana next to you. She pulls it off her head and wraps it around her waist for safe keeping. 

You’re both looking down at the photo smiling when you hear a flash and you look up to see that Gigi has taken a candid shot of you both. She hands you the picture with a smile and you graciously take it from her and you hand Karlie the selfie. 

Before you have time to look at it, Abigail finds you and she’s pulling you to your feet and across the room for more photos. Karlie is still at the steps and she’s posing with the other models for selfies. When she catches your eye, she pulls a face and you feel that bubbling feeling in your chest again.

-

The party is definitely in full swing now and you’re happy that everyone’s having fun. The stress from before has managed to bleed out over the past few hours. The cheering and singing and laughing has put a pep in your step. You’re in a good mood, tipsy off the wine, and you feel ready for the new year.

You hope 2019 starts off on a good note, particularly since Joe isn’t here. The media should, theoretically, be buzzing about how a certain London boy is missing from the party once you post on your Instagram. And maybe even about the reappearance of an old face. 

Ryan has dug up some Jack Daniels from your basement, despite the fact that you don’t remember stocking it, and he offers you his glass. You take a small sip before handing it back with a shake of your head and retreating to the kitchen for another glass of wine. You wade through a crowd of people mingling about and when you finally get to the kitchen, it’s empty save for the few party goers making their way out.

There’s a bottle on top of the fridge and if you had kept your heels on, you would be able to reach it. You have half a mind to climb the counter and grab it since there’s no one to watch when an arm reaches above you and snags it for you. 

“Hey, Tay,” Karlie’s voice is against your ear and you shiver involuntarily. Her body is pressed up against you, her left hand steadying on your waist, and you almost choke on your breath. As quickly as she swooped in, she’s gone and the loss of warmth has you swaying.

You still yourself with the counter and grab two wine glasses from the cabinet. Behind you, Karlie uncorks the bottle with a pop and she smiles, all teeth, when you present the glasses. She pours a generous amount in both, humming a melody to herself. 

The silence between you is comforting. 

“I filed for divorce today,” Karlie musters a sad smile, twirling the glass in her hand. “Well, an annulment, actually. But that's good, right?”

The news comes to a shock for you because you had the impression that they were trying to work it out. You’d seen the Christmas photos, it had hurt, but she had looked happy then and that’s what you always want. For her to be happy.

“It _is_ good.” She stresses, softer this time. “Why do I feel so…” She’s grasping at words now.

“Empty?” You’re usually good with words but this feeling escapes you and you hate that you can’t come up with the right ones to comfort her. She shrugs noncommittally. 

“We were supposed to be in Africa right now, for our honeymoon. I thought we were happy.” Karlie downs the rest of her glass and reaches for the bottle, pouring another hefty amount in her glass. You don’t know what to tell her, but you know that it is good for her. You can’t fathom the betrayal and hurt that she’s feeling. 

“I just—That’s six years, Taylor.” 

You hum in acknowledgement, thinking, before reaching for your own glass. 

“I know this is hard for you,” You begin. “But I’m glad you’re doing this—taking care of yourself. What he did was horrible and it’s tempting to go back, but I think this can be a new start for you.” She nods, staring into her wine, digesting your words. 

“To sacred new beginnings?” She raises her glass to you. You arch an eyebrow and clink your glasses together. 

“To sacred new beginnings.” 

“Taylor!” A yell startles you from the moment and you turn to the voice. “Yeah?”

“Where are the fireworks?” Your eyes widen almost alarmingly and you move to get up, hoping to beat them before they find it and set them off early. Karlie stops you with a hand. 

“I got this,” She winks at you, hands you her glass and then heads out of the kitchen. Gigi, Blake, and Abigail stumble inside, flushed and excitedly chattering. 

“We’re going to count down in the garden,” Blake says, “C’mon Tay.” 

More people flow in from outside, hungry for more food, and you happily shove them the mass amounts of hummus you have. Someone yells about ordering more food and you roll your eyes before handing them the landline. You follow out onto the patio but not before hearing a few of the girls fighting over Chinese or pizza. 

When you get to the backyard, Karlie’s standing in between a few of the guys, having found your stash of explosives, wrestling for control of the fireworks. They’re all laughing, everyone a little drunk on something, and you sip on your wine, watching everything unfold.

“Ryan, move!” Karlie screeches, and everyone around her but Ryan back off, leaving them to drunkenly light up 

“Hey, now! Little girl,” Ryan hiccups, “Let an adult handle this.”

“I’m taller than you, I should handle this.”

“Uh, no, I don’t think so,” Ryan answers hotly. 

Blake sidles next to you and you exhange a look before she yells out, “You’re both fucking tall! Now hurry up with the fireworks, we have like thirty seconds left.”

Karlie and Ryan stop fidgeting and together they drunkenly finish setting up the fireworks. As Ryan sets the last one in place, Karlie lunges for the lighter and lights one of the stray fireworks, startling Ryan.

“Kloss!” He yells drunkenly, laughing a bit as fireworks shower the sky prematurely. Karlie’s laughing at him and she runs when Ryan gives chase after her, throwing some creative curses at her. A few of the guys around have taken to tending to the rest of the fireworks and chanting the remaining countdown while Karlie and Ryan goof off. 

_“Ten!"_

Karlie loops around the fireworks and Ryan takes it as a challenge, and suddenly they’re both taking off towards you and Blake in what looks like a race. They pass a cheering Avril Lavigne and Posh Spice and Karlie leaps forward in the last few yards. You catch her in your arms and she’s breathing heavy, hanging over you. Ryan’s standing next to Blake, who kisses him lightly as he sways. 

_“Nine!"_

“Nice job, you two!” Blake says with a smirk. Ryan grumbles at her, shaking his head while Karlie laughs breathlessly and slumps closer to you. You’re a few inches shorter since you’ve shed your heels and she’s still in her boots, so you shift to hold her. Her towering form molds closer to your body. She mumbles something incoherent into your hair and you hum back in amusement, disbelieving her drunkness.

_“Eight!”_

Karlie pulls back from your hug and when you move to separate yourselves, she tightens her grip to keep you close. You’re staring at each other nose to nose now, and her breath fans out in front of your face as she speaks.

“I said, are you happy?” She repeats. There’s a lazy smile on her face, her eyes a bit hazy.

She smells like wine, the sweet kind of red wine that you like to savor in on your tongue, and flowers in the spring bloom. It takes everything in you to resist her. 

_“Seven!”_

You don’t really know how to answer her question. You’ve been thinking about it lately, the realization fresh in your mind from just shy of a week ago. In this moment, though… For the first time in a while, you realize that you’re truly happy. You’re having a great time surrounded by your friends, and you’re shocked by how it all feels. How warm, and right, and good. It all feels so tangible and real to you now, that you can’t help the smile that stretches across your face.

_“Six!”_

There’s a dazzling haze about her and she’s staring at you so intensely, as if she’s trying to read your mind. You want to speak now, confess everything to her, but the words are stuck in the back of your throat, and you can’t stutter a thing out. 

_“Five!”_

“Taylor?” She giggles when you don’t respond but yes, the answer is yes, you’re so much happier, the only thing that compares is the feeling on a stage. But it feels like so much more. You’re rendered speechless and in awe of her.

_“Four!”_

Maybe you’re staring too long, it’s hard not to be captivated by her. It’s all those feelings you’ve sung about all in her gaze. There’s a look of awe on her face, and you can’t comprehend anything else but the golden flecks of sunshine in her green eyes.

_“Three!”_

Karlie’s arms are still wrapped around and she shifts to loop her hands around your neck. You’re pressed together—hips touching, breaths mingling—and when your hands slide down around her waist everything slots into place. 

_“Two!”_

You want her midnights, but you want her stormy nights kissing and fighting in the rain. You want to save her from every bad thing you’ve ever done, but you want to be the devil to her angel wings. 

“Yes.” 

You want her. 

_“One!”_

Karlie’s eyes flicker to your lips for a fraction of a second and her fingertips curl around at the nape of your neck. She pulls you closer and your eyes shutter closed, anticipating the kiss. Her lips brush against your ear instead and you shiver as she whispers, “Happy New Year, Taylor.”

“Happy New Year, Karlie.” You press a kiss against her cheek. 

-

"Life imitates art, yeah?" 

Karlie reaches over you and snags an empty bottle on the couch. You hum the melody of the song and she throws the bottle at you. You weakly bat it away and it lands on the floor, where Meredith glares at it. 

“Actually, no, you’re just watching me clean.” She laughs and tosses a stray wad of paper at you. “C’mon, Taylor. Get up. It’s almost eleven.”

You’d woken up on the couch that morning wrapped up in Karlie’s arms. You’d fallen back asleep, so lulled by her soft exhales and her warmth, and when you’d woken up again, it was to the smell of coffee and burnt toast and the sight of Karlie Kloss crawling on the floor cleaning. 

“I could make us breakfast instead….” You trail off. Karlie places her hands on her waist, contemplating, before she shrugs. “I know you burnt the toast… or whatever it is you were trying to make.”

“Hey, I’m the better cook between the both of us.” She teases and you rise from the couch, ready to tell her off. She grins at you though and you realize you’ve gotten up with the blankets still draped all over you.

“Shut up.” She smirks at you as you shrug off the blankets.

“I will if you help me clean up these bottles.” You groan and she pelts you with another pillow. You retaliate by grabbing a bottle from the ground and throwing at her head.

After cleaning up the rest of your house, you spend the rest of the day on the rock side beach, bundled up in blankets and munching on sandwiches Karlie made with your supervision. It’s freezing and there’s absolutely no reason you should be out in the cold but there’s nowhere else you’d rather be.


End file.
